Adventures with My Big Brothers, Thor and Loki
by Loki's twin sister
Summary: Thor and Loki along with their little sister Lila go on many adventures together but on one adventure to Jotunheim everything begins to change when something happens to Lila and Loki. Will things begin to change between the three siblings. You will have to read to find out. All rights go to Marvel, I own Lila. Rated: T Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Thor is 15

Loki is 13

Lila is 11

Chapter 1

In the training field, Thor is watching his brother and sister practice their magic against each other. "Come on Loki, show me what you've got big brother." Lila said taking her fighting stance.

"Okay Lila, prepare yourself little sister." Loki said and he let loose his magic. The spell hit Lila square in her chest and the force of the spell sent her flying straight into the wall. Thor and Loki could only watch helplessly as their little sister hit the wall hard and then she falls to the dirt floor where she laid still. The two brothers ran to their little sister and then they both knelt next to Lila. Thor turned Lila over so she was laying on her back.

"Oh no Lila, sister, please wake up. I'm sorry….I-I…didn't mean to hurt you. Please Lila, please wake up." Loki begs his little sister and his green eyes began to well up with tears as he looks at his sister.

"Shh, There, there brother, it's alright, it's alright." Thor said as he held his upset little brother in his arms. Loki held on to his big brother and he cries into Thor's shoulder. He pulled Loki back so he could look at his little brother.

"Stay with Lila." He said and then he let's go of Loki and then he ran off to find help for his little sister. While Thor is off looking for help. Loki was left with his semiconscious little sister.

"Lila, please little sister, please hold on please, Thor, is bringing help but you just have to hold on a bit longer. Please Lila, please don't leave me." Loki begs as a fresh wave of tears stream down his cheeks.

"Unhh, Loki." Lila said weakly her eyes started to flutter open slowly. Loki breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the Norns. Lila, are you alright?" Loki asked hoping that his little sister would speak once more to him. To his great joy she did.

"Loki, what happened big brother? Why am I laying on the dirt floor? Loki, why does my head and back hurt? Please big brother, please tell me, I'm so very scared." Lila said sounding both scared and confused. Loki sees tears welling up in his little sister's blue-grey eyes. He couldn't bear to see his sweet little sister so sad and on the verge of tears.

"Lila, please don't cry little sister, everything will be alright I promise." Loki said as he held his scared little sister close and he began to rub her back very gently for he didn't know how badly she was hurt. He felt his sister's head resting against his shoulder. Then Loki felt his shoulder becoming wet. He looks down and he sees that Lila is crying.

"Thor, hurry up you big oaf." Loki thought to himself. He was starting to worry that Thor would never come back. Loki was about to pick up his sister and take her to the healing room himself if Thor doesn't come back in the next five minutes. Suddenly Loki sees his brother running toward him and Lila. Then he sees that Thor has brought their mother and two of their mother's personal guards with him. They finally reached them. Frigga knelt down next to her younger son and her youngest daughter.

"Loki, what happened? Is Lila, alright? Thor told me that something happened to Lila, so please my son. Please tell me what happened to your sister?" Frigga asked motherly concern coloring her tone.

"Oh Mother, I am so very sorry. Lila, and I were practicing our magic and I…I guess the spell I cast was to strong and it hit Lila in her chest and it sent her flying into the wall. Oh Mummy, I…I am so very sorry. I…I didn't mean to hurt my little sister." Loki said as tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"Loki, I don't feel so good." Lila said and then she fainted. Loki felt completely sick to his stomach.

"Lila, please wake up!" Loki screamed. Hearing his little brother screaming Thor ran over and he sees that his little sister was passed out in Loki's arms and he also sees that his little brother is crying.

"Mother, is Lila, going to be alright?" Thor asked hopefully. Loki looks at his Mother and older brother and they saw that Loki looked sad and worried.

"Mummy, please tell me Lila is going to be okay?" Loki asked as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"She will be my sons, once we get your sister to the healing room." Frigga said as she wrapped her arms around Loki and held him close. Then she let's go of Loki and stands up to address her guards.

"Ander, Valder, take my daughter to the healing room and tell Eir to have the Soul Forge ready." Frigga commanded.

"Yes, you're Highness." Ander and Valder said with a bow. Valder reached down to pick up the Princess but Loki was afraid if he let's go he would lose his best friend.

"Prince Loki, we must take your sister, Princess Lila, to the healing room before it is too late." Valder said. Which made Loki hold on to Lila even tighter.

"Oh nice going Valder." Ander snapped.

"Prince Loki, everything is going to be alright. Please let us help Princess Lila, upon my word as a warrior your sister will be safe with me." Ander said as he knelt down next to Loki and Lila. Thor walks over to his little brother and little sister and he knelt down next to them.

"Loki, please little brother, let Ander and Valder, take Lila, to the healing room." Thor begs and he noticed that Loki looked nervous.

"Don't worry little brother, I will go with Lila, and I will stay with our little sister, until you come." Thor said. Loki nodded and he let's go of Lila and he allows Ander to pick Lila up and takes her to the healing room and they were followed by Thor and Valder.

A/N: I hope you guy like this chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki and Frigga are the only ones left in the training field. He looks at his mother and he started sniffling. Frigga kneels down next to her little boy and she wraps her arms around Loki. "Shh There, there baby. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here my son." Frigga said.

"No, it's not alright Mummy, it…it will never be alright. Be…because I…I hurt my little sister." Loki said through his tears. Frigga held Loki close as he cries into her chest.

"Shh Loki, sweetheart, I need you to calm down before you make yourself sick. I need you to listen to me." Frigga said. "But Mummy." Loki began but his mother cut him off. "No, buts Loki, I need you to listen to me." She said. Loki nodded sadly before saying.

"Yes, Mother, I'm listening."

"Loki, I want you to understand that everything will be alright my son. Do you trust me and do you believe me when I tell you everything will be alright?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, Mother, I trust you and I believe you, but it was my fault that Lila, was hurt. I…I'm so very sorry Mother, I…I did…didn't mean to hurt her." Loki said as tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident so please stop blaming yourself my son." Frigga said sadly her blue eyes beginning to water. Loki looks at his mother and he sees that she looks sad and her beautiful blue eyes are welling up with tears.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. Please don't cry Mother." Loki said as he wiped away his own tears and he gave his mother a hug which she gave him one in return.

"Come Loki, we need to check on your sister. I am sure that your brother is driving Eir and the other healers crazy." Frigga said with a laugh.

"You are probably right Mother." Loki agreed and he too was laughing along with his mother and both mother and son left the training field and they made their way to the healing room.

They entered the healing room and they see Lila on a table and Eir is using the Soul Forge to examine her to make sure that she is alright. Then Eir calls her Queen over to the other side of the room. While they are talking Loki walks over to his little sister. He sits down and he takes her hand in his.

"Lila, sister are you alright?" Loki asked and he hoped beyond all hope that she is alright. Then Lila's eyes began to flutter open and she looks at her brother and she gave Loki a weak but very sweet smile.

"Hi Loki." Lila said then she sees that her favorite big brother had been crying for his green eyes were red rimmed and there are dried tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Loki, are you okay brother? Why were you crying? Who hurt you big brother?" Lila asked worry and concern coloring her tone of voice.

"Lila, I'm alright. No, ones hurt me." Loki said. Lila looks at her brother and Loki sees that his little sister looks confused.

"Lila, why are you confused little sister?" Loki asked.

"Loki, if no one hurt you big brother, then why does it look like you have been crying?" Lila asked.

"Lila, it's nothing don't worry about me. Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Loki replied calmly. For he was trying to change the subject. Then he noticed that he hadn't seen Thor and he wasn't with their little sister like he said he would be.

"Oh that stupid self-centered oaf." Loki thought to himself. Lila noticed that her favorite big brother looks mad and she begins to wonder why. Because a few moments ago he was calm but now he's mad.

"Loki, what's wrong? Why are you mad? Please big brother, please talk to me. Please let me help you." Lila said as she pleads with her thirteen year old brother to tell her what is wrong so she can help him, before Loki could say anything in walks Thor and Sif, along with Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun. He looks up and glared at his older brother for there were no words to describe how angry he is with his brother. Loki knew that he would have some choice words to say to Thor not now but later.

Thor walks over to his younger siblings, Lila is still laying on the table which is connected to the Soul Forge Loki is still sitting next to Lila and he is still holding her hand. Thor is followed by Sif along with their other friends Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun walk over to stand with Thor and they all completely ignore Loki.

"Lila, how are you feeling my beautiful princess?" Fandral asked and then he sits next to her and he began to flirt with Lila which made Loki cringe for this had been going on since they were kids. Loki began to remember when he first saw Fandral flirting with his little sister.

*Flashback*

Ages:

Thor is 10

Loki is 8

Lila is 6

Sif is 10

Volstagg is 11

Fandral is 7

Hogun is 9

Loki was sitting in his favorite part of his mother's garden. He was about to start reading one of his magic books when he heard voices coming from the other part of the garden which was close to his favorite spot. He then heard that the voices came from his loud brother and his brother's friends, but the other voice came from his little sister.

"Oh Fandral, you are so funny." Lila said with a laugh. Loki couldn't believe what he had just heard Lila say about Fandral.

"Fandral, funny oh you've got to be kidding me." Loki said to himself. Then he heard his older brother say that they should go on an adventure.

"We should find Loki. He needs to come with us." Lila said. Hearing this Sif and the others began to groan at the thought of Loki coming with them on the adventure.

"Loki, is our brother and he is coming with us. Right Thor?" Lila asked hopefully.

"That's right Lila, if anyone has a problem with our brother coming with us can tell it to my fist." Thor added.

"Oh fine whatever." Fandral said and Sif just rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" Lila cheered happily.

Loki walks over to his siblings and his brother's friends. Lila sees that Loki is coming over to them and she ran to her older brother.

"Loki, we are going on an adventure. Oh please say you will come with us big brother." Lila begged.

"I don't feel like going on an adventure." Loki said.

He was about to leave when his felt someone holding his hand. Loki looked down and he saw that tears were welling up in Lila's blue-grey eyes. Then she began pouting and begging for her favorite big brother to come on the adventure with them.

Loki shook his head which caused Lila to wrap her arms around her big brother's waist and she cries into his chest. He wraps his arms around his little sister's neck and he holds her close as she continues to cry into his chest.

Thor walks over to his little brother and little sister and he placed his hand on his baby sister's shoulder.

"Loki, we want you to come on the adventure." Thor said.

"Thor, no one besides you and Lila want me to come, but I am not coming on this stupid adventure." Loki said as he looked at his older brother.

Hearing this Lila let's go of Loki and she ran towards the stables crying her little heart out. When Loki see that his little sister ran away crying. He felt completely awful for making his sweet little sister cry.

"Oh good job Loki, do you feel good about yourself knowing that you made your little sister, Lila cry. Some brother you are Loki, you are the worst brother ever. I don't know why Thor and Lila put up with you." Sif snapped angrily. "Thor say something to him." She said as she looked at Thor.

Loki looked at his brother and he wanted his big brother to tell Sif off, but for some reason he knew that he wouldn't, but to his great surprise he felt his older brother's arm around him and then Loki heard Thor saying.

"Sif, you have no right to say that about my little brother, so be quite and that goes for the rest of you."

"Brother, I think we should go and see if Lila is alright." Loki said.

Thor nodded his head in agreement. "You are right little brother, we should go and check on our baby sister." Thor agreed with a smile.

Then Thor looked to his friends. "Are you guys coming with me and my brother we are going to see if our little sister is alright?" Thor asked.

Sif and the young warriors three all nodded they all left to check on Lila.

In the stable Lila is holding onto Kelda and she cries into her neck. Kelda knew that her young friend was upset and the little light grey filly was going to comfort her the best way she knew how with that the little filly rested her head on Lila's neck. Suddenly Lila felt two wet noses nuzzling her. She looked up and she saw two young colts looking at her. One of the colts is white and he belongs to her oldest brother Thor and the white colt is name Haldor. The other colt is black and he belongs to her older brother Loki and the black colt is name Calder.

Thor and Loki both walk into the stable while the others waited outside and the two brothers went inside the stable and they found Lila laying on the hay and they also see their colts Haldor and Calder and their sister's filly Kelda lying next to their sister and Lila is sound to sleep.

Thor walks over to his sister and he kneels down next to Lila and he places his hand on her shoulder and he gently shakes her.

"Lila, it's time to wake up little sister." Thor said quietly. Lila slowly wakes up and she looks up sleepily and she sees Thor looking at her.

"Hi Thor." Lila said through a yawn.

"Hi Lila, did you have a nice nap little sister?" Thor asked kindly.

Lila nodded her head and then she noticed that Loki was standing in the far corner of the stable and she also notices that her favorite big brother looks sad and also very worried. She gets up and Lila walks over to Loki and she puts her hand on his shoulder and she felt Loki trembling.

"Laowki, are you alright big brother?" Lila asked using her nickname that she gave Loki when she was a year old.

"I'm alright Lilae, don't worry about me little sister." Loki said using the nickname that he gave Lila when he was three years old. Thor knew why Loki didn't want to tell Lila why he is sad and worried, but Thor knew that Loki wouldn't feel better until he told their sister the reason why he is sad and worried.

"Loki, you need to tell Lila why you are sad and worried." Thor said as he also put his hand on his little brother's other shoulder.

Loki shook his head and then he looked away from his brother and sister. Then he was about to walk away, but then he felt little arms wrapped around him. He looks down and he sees that his six-year-old little sister is holding on to him and he sees that she too is sad and worried.

"Loki, please tell me?" Lila begs as her blue-grey eyes began to well up with tears.

Seeing that his little sister was about to start crying again and Loki couldn't bear to see his little sister crying again, so he decided to tell her. "Okay Lilae, I will tell you but, please don't cry." Loki said.

"Okay Laowki, I promise." Lila said and she blinked away her unshed tears from her eyes and then she looks at her eight year old brother waiting for him to tell her why he is sad and worried.

"Okay Lila, the reason why I am sad is that I made you run away crying and I hate it when you're sad and crying. I hate it even more when it's my fault." Loki said sadly with his green eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh Laowki, it's alright, so please don't cry big brother." Lila begged and she gave him a big hug.

Loki gave his little sister a hug and Lila snuggled closer to her big brother and Thor walked over to his younger siblings.

"Loki, Lila, I think it's time for us to go home. We can go on an adventure another day. Let's go home for I am getting really hungry." Thor said.

"Okay Thor, I am getting kind of hungry myself. What about you Loki are you hungry too? Lila asked. Loki nodded and the three siblings left the stable and they walked over to Sif and the young warriors three. Seeing Lila, Fandral ran to her and he knelt down in front of her and he took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

Lila started giggling and she looked away shyly. Loki just rolled his eyes. "Oh I wish Fandral would leave my little sister alone. I just don't want her to get hurt." Loki thought to himself.

"Hey Lila, do you want to go and get something to eat?" Fandral asked hopefully.

Loki pulled Lila away from Fandral and they waved good-bye to Thor for he was staying to talk to his friend. On the way to the palace Loki noticed that Lila was very quiet. "Lila, are you are alright little sister?" Loki asked worriedly.

Lila just shook her head and she stayed quite. "Lilae? Lilae, what's wrong? You aren't still mad at me are you Lilae?" Loki asked still very worried. She continued to shake her head and she stayed quiet.

Loki stopped walking and this causes Lila to stop as well. He turns to face his little sister. Lila? Lila, please talk to me? Please tell me what's wrong?" Loki begs.

"I'm sorry Laowki, but I just can't, I'm sorry." Lila said and she pulls away from Loki and she ran towards the palace crying.

"Lila! Lila, come back!" Loki called to her, but she ignored her older brother and kept on running. Then Loki decided to run after his little sister. He finally caught up to her and he held on to Lila.

"Loki, let me go!" Lila shouted as she struggled to get free from her brother's grasp.

"No. Lila, not until you tell me what is wrong?" Loki said.

"Please Laowki, please let me go please." Lila begs and then she began to cry.

Lilae, please don't cry. You know I can't bear to see you cry and so upset. Now Lilae, please tell me what's wrong and why you are so upset and why you are crying. Please tell me so I can help you." Loki begs and his green eyes began to well up with tears. For Loki is very sensitive and he can't bear to see his little sister upset and crying or someone he cares about upset and crying.

Lila looks at her favorite big brother and she sees that his green eyes are welling up with tears. For she too can't bear to see her big brother so sad and nearly in tears. She felt so guilty for upsetting him so she made up her mind that she will tell him what is wrong? Not now but later.

"Loki, please don't be sad big brother. I don't like it when you are sad." Lila said, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she holds him close.

Loki looks at his little sister and he sees that she looks worried and he knew that she must be feeling guilty about something because he could see it on her face and in her eyes. He also sees tears are still streaming down her cheeks.

Loki wipes away his sister's tears with a handkerchief that he created with his magic. After Loki wipes away his sister's tears he made the handkerchief disappear by using his magic. He wraps his arms around his little sister and he holds her close

Lila also wraps her arms around her big brother and she too holds him close. She kisses his cheek and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Lilae, are you feeling better little sister?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Laowki, I am, and you are the best big brother." Lila said and Loki smiled at her and with that they walked towards the palace hand in hand. They headed to the royal kitchen to get something to eat.

"I hope the kitchen staff will give us a snack." Loki said.

"Do you think they will Loki?" Lila asked.

Loki gave his sister a mischievous smile before saying. "Well if they don't I will come up with a plan to get us a snack."

"Laowki, if you come up with a plan can I help you?" Lila asked hopefully.

"Sure Lilae." Loki said.

Thanks Loki." Lila said and she gave him a hug. The two siblings went off to get a snack. They reached the kitchen and they walked in. One of the kitchen staff went up to Prince Loki and Princess Lila.

"Prince Loki, Princess Lila, what are you two doing in here it's not safe." Mila said and she is the kitchen staff that walked towards Loki and Lila.

"Mila, can my sister and I get a snack?" Loki asked.

"I am sorry Prince Loki, but it is almost lunch time." Mila said.

"Oh please Mila we are really hungry." Loki begged. Lila just stood by her brother not saying a word for some reason she was being really shy.

"I know you two are hungry, but you are going to have to wait. I don't want you to spoil your lunch." Mila said.

"Ah come on Mila, please." Loki begged again and he looked at his little sister with a look of "Say something Lila." but she just shook her head and stayed quite.

Loki nudges his little sister gently and he whispers in Lila's ear. "Come on Lilae, you said you wanted to help me." Loki said quietly.

Lila knew that her big brother was right. She did want to help him. She even asked if she could help, so she had to think up a way to help Loki.

She finally came up with a way to help her brother. Lila leans over and she tells Loki her idea.

"Laowki, I have an idea how we can get a snack." Lila said quietly.

"Tell me Lilae, what's your idea little sister?" Loki asked softly.

"Well Loawki, you can distract Mila while I sneak over and steal a snack for us." Lila said.

"Okay Lilae, I will distract her, but please be careful if you get caught we could get in a lot of trouble." Loki said.

"Don't worry Loki, I will be okay." Lila said.

Loki started to distracted Mila while Lila crept into the kitchen to steal a snack for herself and her favorite brother Loki. Lila crept into the kitchen and she crept passed the kitchen staff. She grabs a bunch of sweet rolls which were dusted with powder sugar and drizzled with melted chocolate. She crept passed the kitchen staff again and she made it back to her brother.

"Loki, I got it big brother, I got us a snack. Do you want to see what I got for us?" Lila asked. "Sure Lila, show me what you got little sister." Loki said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay but not here let's go somewhere quite maybe our secret place?" Lila asked. Loki nodded his head and they both left to go to their secret place. When they reached their secret place they both sat down and Lila pulled open the napkin she had used for a bag.

"See big brother! I gotta lotta stuff! Some sweet rolls and some pastries!" She split the horde of goodies down the middle. Both siblings began to eat the sweet rolls and the pastries. Loki finished his shortly after she did, "Now little sister what will we do?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I dunno big brother." Loki smiled, "Watch! I can make this uhh bun disappear in three seconds. Now turn around and count to three!" Loki quickly ate the bun and he wiped his mouth. She turned around and gasped, "Brother! It's gone!" She grinned. Frigga found her babies in their secret place. She laughed to herself, "Hello my dearies. What are you doing?" She asked knowing already she just wanted to hear it from her younger children.

"Nothing Mumma." Loki lied. "Loki Odinson and Lila Odindaughter, you are not allowed to have any sweets for one entire week. And Loki, you know better than to lie to me young man." Frigga said. Loki hung his head, "I'm sorry mumma." He said sadly as tears streamed down his cheeks. When Frigga sees that her baby boy was crying she knelt down and opened her arms, "Come here Loki." She said. He ran to his mother and he through his arms around his mother and he cries into her chest. Seeing her favorite big brother crying broke her little heart and she ran to her mother and big brother. Frigga wrapped an arm around her upset and crying daughter. When Loki hears his little sister is crying he also wraps an arm around her and they all stayed like that until a servant came and told them that lunch is ready.

Back to the main story

Ages:

Thor is 15

Loki is 13

Lila is 11

Frigga came over to her daughter, "Lila, it's time for you to get some sleep. Your brothers and their friends can come back and see you later." She said. Come my brother and my friends I am getting bored standing here so let us go on an adventure together." Thor said. Lila couldn't believe that her oldest brother would go on an adventure without her. She only hoped that her favorite older brother Loki wouldn't want to go without her. Lila knew that she would be left out, but she hoped otherwise. To her great joy she heard Loki say, "I won't leave her here alone." He said.

"Awe come on brother join us. Lila won't mind will you sister?" Thor asked. Lila opened her mouth to say something when Loki stepped in, "I believe Lila would like to go with us. She has not experienced one of our adventures and the stories we all know do no justice." He said smoothly. Frigga shook her head, Lila my daughter. It is unbefitting for a lady of your title to be carousing and running about with your brothers." She said firmly.

"But…but Mother, it's not fair." Lila whines. Frigga gave her daughter a look that meant it was final. Lila knew better than to argue with her mother, so she begrudgingly said her goodbyes and then took a step back to stand with her mother. Frigga waved to her sons and her sons' friends and also said goodbye then turned to face the girl beside her, "Now my sweet it is time for bed. A princess needs her sleep."

Lila sighed. She was a big girl! She could take care of herself! Mother was too controlling. Lila huffed, "You never let me have any fun." She mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say young lady?" Frigga asked. Lila sighed, "Nothing mother." She said. Frigga just let out a deep sigh why is it that her two younger children always seem to lie to her. She would ask her daughter again and if she lies again she would have to be punished for lying.

"Don't lie to me Lila, now tell me what you said." Frigga asked. "You never let me have any fun." Lila said hoping that her mother wouldn't be mad at her.

"Lila, we have talked about lying and talking behind my back." She said. Frigga sighed. This child and her brother would be the death of her someday. Or maybe she would become grey a few hundred years before her time. Frigga watched her daughter go about getting ready for bed. As Lila crawled into the healing room's private room's lavender sheets her mother came over and kissed her forehead, "Someday my dear you shall become a brave princess. But adventuring is far too dangerous for my little girl. Lila gave a sad nod and she rolled over on her tummy to sleep.

"I love you Lila, I just want to keep you safe." Frigga said, but Lila didn't say anything for she didn't want to talk to her mother. Frigga just sighed and left. Lila heard the door close and she started crying.

After while Lila felt sleep pull her in and she closed her eyes. The day's activities fully hitting her making her so tired. Loki slipped into her private room with his own bag packed. He set it down and ran up to her, "Lila!" He whispered to her. Loki poked her gently, "Lila, I've come to get you little sister." Lila swatted his hand away and she tried to sleep again. So Lila woke up and she rolled over, "Loki, go back to bed it's late." She mumbled.

"Lila, you and I are going to have our own adventure tomorrow after breakfast. Come on little sister, get up for I want you to have a great adventure. For I don't think it is right for you to miss out just because you are a princess." Loki said as he pulled on his little sister's arm. Lila woke up suddenly when she heard her big brother say that he was taking her own adventure against their mother's wishes.

"Loki, mother said that I am not allowed to go on an adventure." Lila said

"Lila, it's not fair or right for mother to say that you can't come with us just could you are a girl and a princess. Doesn't mother know that Sif is training to become a warrior so you are going on your first adventure and I don't care if I get punished for taking you as long as you have fun with me. For I like spending time with you my sweet little sister." Loki said. Lila rolled to face him, "What do I take Loki?" He sighed, "Take two of your riding dresses, wear your riding boots, and take a few rolls and some dried meat. We will give you a skin of water for your saddle in the morrow. Lila nodded and yawned, "Brother is it exciting and all but, I am tried. Now go away and I will see you in the morning!" She said rubbing her eyes. Loki chuckled watching his sister before giving her a hug good bye and then went off to his own room. Lila rolled back over and promptly fell back asleep. In the morning she packed the things needed then headed to go to breakfast.

Lila walked into the breakfast hall and she heard her parents talking about her. She began to wonder why her parents are talking about her. Then Lila heard her father say, "Lila, should spend more time with her brothers and I think she should go on adventures with her brothers." Odin said.

"Odin, princess don't go on adventures." Frigga said. Lila smiled and she knew that her father would talk her mother into letting her go with Loki on the adventure this morning and she walked to the breakfast hall. Lila found her family eating their breakfast when Loki saw his sister walk in and he ran to her, "Lila, I think everything is going to be alright. I told Thor and he told father. I think father is going to allow you to come with us and no one will get in trouble." He said. Both sibling gave each other a hug and then they walked over to the breakfast table and Lila went over to her father and she gave him a big hug, "Good morning father." She said and she kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Lila, your brother Thor, told me that you would like to go with him and Loki on an adventure. I'm I right my daughter?" Odin asked.

"Oh yes, Father please may I go. Oh please father." Lila begged and then she looked at her mother hoping that she would change her mind and agree with her father. Frigga just sighed and she nodded then Lila ran over and hugged her mother, "Thank you, thank you so much mother." She said happily. "You are welcome my daughter and I want you to stay close to your brothers and please be safe Lila." Frigga said and then she looked at her sons, "Thor, Loki, I want you both to look after your little sister." She said.

"Yes mother." The brothers said together. They all finished their breakfast and Loki grab his sister's hand and they both went to get their bags while Thor stayed to talk to his parents, "Now Thor, you are the oldest and I want you to look after your brother and sister." Odin said.

"Yes, Father, I will." Thor said. Loki and Lila ran back to see what is taking Thor so long to come. They saw Thor leaving the breakfast hall the two younger siblings ran over to their older brother, "Thor, there you are big brother are you ready to go." Loki asked as Lila excitedly jumping around. She practically ran to the royal stables where the horses were and she ran up to her mare Kelda.

Lila grabbed onto her saddle horn but, you couldn't pull herself up. She started to become frustrated and she began to cry. Seeing how upset his little sister is Loki stepped to her side and he helped her mount her mare. Then he mounts she stallion Calder and Thor mounts his stallion Haldor. The siblings rode off to their great adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thor and his younger siblings rode through the countryside and Loki looked over at his little sister and he saw that her eyes were wide in amazement like she had never seen something like this before and then he remembered that this is her first time for she had never left the palace grounds before. Loki noticed that Lila was no longer with them.

"Thor. Lila, is gone." Loki said his voice full of panic and fear. Thor looked around surely she was nearby! He turned Haldor about and he called out for her. Loki and Thor look at each other the same thought written all over their faces, "Mother and Father…. are going to…. kill us." Loki muttered and he tried hard not to start crying for he hated letting his parents down especially his mother.

"Oh. Thor, what are we going to do?" He asked now beginning to cry. Thor signed and he spurred Haldor on, "Simple brother. We find her as soon as we can." He said. Loki nodded and followed his older brother and he spurred Calder ahead trying to get to the last place he saw her. He to the spot before Thor, he swung off and to the ground looking at the hoof prints. He covered his eyes with his hand and looked out over the way they had headed. "That way." He murmured pointing to a circle of trees ahead.

Lila wandered off to get some water for Kelda. In the middle of the circle of trees she found a lake in a meadow with is full of poppies of different colors. The colors ranged from orange, purple, blue, white, red, yellow and pink Then she heard someone calling her name, "Lila, Lila, where are you!" She popped her head out from the trees, "Brothers?" Thor jumped off Haldor and walked up to her his face set somewhere between worry and relief.

"Lila Odinsdaughter! You got lost and wandered off without telling Loki or I where you were going. You could have been badly hurt or worse killed!" He scolded. Lila started crying for she hated being scolded by her older brother Thor but he had never scolded her this harshly before. Loki walks over to his brother and upset sister, "Brother, let me talk to our sister." He said. Thor nodded and stepped aside and Loki looked at his sister.

"Are you going to scold me too Laowki?" Lila asked tearfully.

"No, Lilae." Loki choked out stepping forward, "You scared us little sister! We thought that something had happened to you." He moved up and hugged her tight. Lila nodded and hugged him back then Thor came up and wrapped the two of them in his big strong arms. After a little bit they stepped back the tears now gone and dried.

"Brothers, you have to see this it's so pretty in there." Lila said. Loki nodded and the two younger siblings looked at their older brother. Thor just sighed and nodded they followed their little sister into the circle of trees. Lila lead them through the trees and into the inner circle.

They were surrounded by green. The trees offered shade and the wildflowers spotted the grass with bright pops of color. A stream bubbled along making small waterfalls. The three siblings were becoming hot and the lake water looks so cool refreshing. They all striped down their under clothes and they jumped into the lake. After they swam around in the lake for about two hours they were all becoming hungry. They all got out of the lake and then they walked over to their saddle bags. Thor started pulling out the rolls and the sliced roast beef.

Lila is getting hungry smelling the food and she remembers the food in her bag and then she runs to grab it. Thor looks at his little brother, "Loki, go and get your food out of your bag and bring it here so we can have lunch together." He said. Loki sighed and walked to his saddle bag pulling the bit of cheese and the six green apples out. They were still cold. Loki and Lila walked over to their older brother who was laying out a blanket underneath the shade of a tree.

Loki sat next to his brother, but Lila took three of the green apples over to Haldor, Calder and Kelda and she gave them the apples. Then she joined her brothers on the blanket and they began to eat their lunch. After lunch Thor wanted to take a nap, but Loki and Lila wanted to explore the meadow.

Thor sat back yawning, "That was a good meal but now I wish to rest." He said. Lila crossed her arms, "But I want to go swimming again or go looking around!" Loki nodded in agreement. Thor sighed again, "Go look around and do whatever, but I going to rest. Do Not leave this circle at all!" He said knowing he was responsible for them.

"We promise. Don't we Loki." Lila said. Loki nodded and they both went off to explore the meadow and the woods around the meadow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki and Lila began to explore the meadow and the woods around the meadow. Thor laid still and slowly drifted off to sleep. Lila took her brother's hand and pulled him off to go follow the stream, "Loki let's look and see where this goes!" Loki nodded, "Okay Lilae, but this time try not to wander off little sister." He said giving her a look. "Okay Laowki, won't big brother." She said and with that the followed the stream. They came upon a baby wolf pup with grey and white fur sitting by a tree whimpering and looking really sad.

"Awe, look Loki, a baby wolf pup. Isn't he so cute." Lila said happily.

"Lila, go back and grab some roast beef for him." Loki said. She nodded and came running up to them with a good bit of the leftover in a napkin. Lila unwrapped the napkin and she placed the roast beef in front of him then she sat down next to the wolf pup. After the pup finished the roast beef he walked over to Lila, but Loki stiffened, but she stayed still and the wolf pup curled up in the lap and fell asleep. A few hours later Thor woke up and he didn't see his brother and sister anywhere, "Oh when I get my hands on them they are going to be really sorry." He said and he went looking for his younger siblings. He finally found his little brother and little sister sitting on the grass and he see that his sister is hold a baby wolf pup with black fur in her arms and he also sees that his brother is petting it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" He yelled.

Lila looked up. "It's all lost big brother and it won't hurt us!" She said.

"Loki, what were you thinking letting our little sister holding this wolf pup." Thor snapped. Loki opened his mouth to say something when Thor butted in again, "You weren't that's what!" Tears streamed down Loki's cheeks Thor was so angry and to be honest he was scared and worried for them, he didn't notice that Loki was crying, but Kelda did she got up and she push Thor away. Thor looked at her surprised, "What did you do that for Lila?" Thor asked.

"Leave him alone Thor. You are just like father you always pick on him and blame him for everything." Lila said.

"Do you know how worried I was something had happened to you? That you had been taken or hurt or worse dead!?" Thor said.

"Thor, we were fine. Loki is really upset." Lila said as she gave her favorite brother a hug. Thor turned and his heart sank. He had hurt his little brother.

"Loki, I…I am sorry I was so worried for you and Lila." He said.

"Loki, is upset with you. He doesn't want to talk to you." Lila said. Thor frowned. "Loki, please I am sorry."

"Why does everyone always blame me and yell at me?" Loki asked. It was Thor's turn to open his mouth for nothing to come out.

"Loki, I…I am really sorry I just didn't want anything to happen to you two." He said softly.

"Why does no one trust me?" Loki asked sadly.

"I don't know brother…if I knew I would tell you." Thor said.

"No one likes me that why." Loki said holding on to his little sister.

"Loki. Lila and I like you! You are our brother! And friend." Thor said.

"Mother and Father like you too." Lila said. The wolf pup lifts its head and blinked at Loki, "He likes you too." Lila said. Loki sniffled the wolf pup got up and he started licking his face. Loki laughed feeling the rough tongue against his face, "Thor, can we take him home please big brother?" Lila asked. Thor thought it over, "I suppose so. But if he hurts someone he goes out." Thor said.

"Thank you Thor." Lila said hugging him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The three royal siblings along with the wolf pup arrived back at the palace. The guards raised an eyebrow, but let them in only to be met by a rather worried Frigga, "Where have you three been? You were gone for hours!" She demanded. Thor sighed, "That's what I told them mother!"

"No. You didn't you oaf." Loki said.

"I did to!" He yelled.

"Loki's right." Lila said.

Thor threw his hands up, "I told you we can't spend a whole bunch of time!?"

"No, you didn't! You fell asleep after lunch." Lila said. Thor crossed his arms and huffed. Frigga shook her head, "All of you will get toast and water for dinner then you will all go to bed.

"But mumma." Loki whined.

"No buts Loki," She insisted. "I expected you back at a certain time. And you weren't."

"We're sorry momma." Lila said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Frigga sighed, "I know you all are, but I was so worried about my babies. I was about to send out the guards to find you three." Thor crossed his arms and looked triumphant. Frigga shot him a look, "That does not excuse you young man.

"I'm sorry mother." Thor said sadly. Frigga nodded, "Good. Now. Inside and off to get a bath all of you. She looked over to her children and she raised an eyebrow, "What is that?"

"He's my friend." Lila said.

"Your...friend?" Frigga asked.

"Momma, can I keep Fen please." Lila begged. Frigga frowned, "Fen!? A wolf."

"Yes, he is a wolf pup mumma."Loki said.

"Why?" Frigga asked.

"Why what momma, mumma?" Lila and Loki asked together.

"Why do you have a wolf pup!?" Frigga asked.

"Loki and Lila found him mother." Thor said.

"And yet you bring it home?" Frigga asked.

"But momma Fen was alone." Lila said. The queen sighed, "But...he's a wolf? Wouldn't you rather a kitten or a puppy?"

"No. I want Fen!" Lila said.

"But sweetheart wolves are wild things...they can't be tamed." Frigga said.

"But momma he is just a baby." Lila begged.

"If you must keep him then he must stay in the stable." Frigga said.

"Mother, I don't think that is a good idea." Thor said.

"Well...he cannot stay in the palace." Frigga said.

"I know mother, but he will scare he horses." Thor said.

"Then...I don't know." She said. Lila handed Fen to Loki and she ran off crying.

Frigga frowned. "Then we will speak to your father on this. Lila, come back sweetheart. We will work this out my darling." Fen started to wiggle in Loki's arms and he started whimpering. Frigga turned to find her daughter, but Fen jumped out of Loki's arms.

Fen ran after Lila and they ran after him. Frigga caught up and paused, Lilaa!" She kept going, "Nooo!"

Fen grab Frigga's dress with his teeth and he began to pull. Frigga frowned, "Lila, please call off your wolf.

"Mumma, Fen is trying to tell you something." Loki said. Frigga sighed, "What could it be then?"

"Maybe he knows where Lila is?" Thor said.

Frigga sighed, "Lead the way little one."

The wolf pup trotted off leading down a path to where a tapestry hung. Fen went behind the tapestry he sniffed then howled. Loki crawled behind the tapestry, "Mumma! Fen and I found Liaeee." Loki said.

Frigga pulled back the tapestry, "Lila? Come out sweetheart." She said. Loki took his sister's hand. Lila came out with Loki and Fen, Frigga knelt down, "Darling remember? We talk it out not run away.

"I'm sorry Momma." Lila said sadly.

"Shh, There, there baby it's alright." Frigga said and then she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Lila through her arms around her momma. Frigga held her close, "You must be the girl I know you to be."

"Yes, Momma." Lila said. Frigga kissed her forehead again. "Come on then where should we put him if we were to keep the little thing?"

"Can he live in my chambers please momma?" Lila asked. The queen sighed, I do not know."

"Mother, you know Father won't let him stay." Thor said.

"Well son we can talk to your father if the wolf pup can stay." Frigga asked.

Momma, Mumma do you think dad will let Fen stay?" Lila and Loki asked together.

"I am not sure my darlings, but let us go and ask your father." Frigga said she took her younger children's hands then they headed to the throne room with Thor and Fen following them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They reached the throne room door and the two guards opened the doors to let their Queen and their crown prince along with the prince and princess in. They noticed a grey and white wolf pup following behind them. Odin sees his wife and children coming towards him and he also see a wolf pup following them.

"Why in the name of the Norns is there a wolf pup in the throne room?" Odin asked.

"Well father, Fen is my friend." Lila said.

"Lila, who I Fen?" Odin asked. Lila stayed silent and she looks at her mother and brothers for help.

"I will ask again who is Fen?" Odin asked again.

"Um father, this is Fen." Thor said pointing to the wolf pup.

"Alright Thor, now tell me why there is a wolf pup in the throne room." Odin said.

"Well Father, Loki and Lila found him and Lila wants to keep him as a pet." Thor explained. Odin looks at his daughter, "How dare you bring this wild animal into the palace." He scolds Lila.

"Guards remove this wolf pup from the throne room!" Odin commands. The nodded and they went to obey Lila hold onto Fen, "Please father, please don't take Fen away. He has no one to look after him." She begged.

"Ander pull my daughter away and Valder take the wolf pup into the woods and leave it there." Odin ordered. Lila began screaming and crying as well as fighting to get to Fen. Loki went over to his sister and he took her from Ander and he held her close.

"STOP!" Thor yelled and lighting flashed across the sky and thunder rolled everyone looked at Thor.

"I told Lila that Fen could stay, but I also told her that if he bites someone he will have to go." He said.

"I will not allow this animal to stay here." Odin snapped.

"Thor, help your brother with your little sister. While I talk to your father maybe take her to the kitchen and tell the kitchen staff that I said to get you some treats and some hot coco before lunch." Frigga said.

"Yes, mother." Thor said and he goes over to his brother and upset sister.

"Come on you two." He said and then he wraps his arm around Lila's other shoulder and the three siblings left together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Frigga watched her children leave and then she looks at her husband. Then she walks over to Valder and she took Fen from him.

"Frigga, what are you doing? Odin asked.

"I am talking Fen to our daughter." Frigga said and Fen began licking her face.

In the kitchen and the three siblings get their treats and their hot coco. Then they went out to the garden to eat their treats and drink their hot coco. Thor and Loki were enjoying the treats and hot coco, but Lila wasn't eating or drinking. Loki noticed that his little sister wasn't eating or drinking.

"Come on Lila, please eat some thing and please drink something." He begged. Lila just shook her head not saying anything.

"Sister, please talk to me." Loki begged and he looks to Thor for help.

"Thor say something to make out little sister smile. " He whispered. Before Thor could say anything they all heard their mother laughing and they also heard barking.

Come on brother and sister let us go and see mother." Thor said. Loki nodded and he took Lila's hand and he pulls her to her feet. Lila just let her brother do it for she didn't have the strength to fight with him then they went to see their mother. The three siblings found their mother run through her garden and she is being chased by.

"Fen!" Lila yelled and upon hearing her voice Fen ran to her waging his tail. She kneels down and she wraps her arms around her little friend and she began crying into his fur. Fen rested his head on Lila's shoulder.

"Mother, I thought father said that Fen couldn't stay?" Loki asked.

"Yes Loki, your father did, but I have decided that Fen is staying." Frigga said. Lila looks up and at her mother, "Do you mean it mother? Fen can stay here with me?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, Fen can stay with you." Frigga said.

"Thank you, Mother." Lila said and she hugs her mother.

Then she began playing with Fen and Loki joins his little sister.

"I am so glad that Fen is staying mother. Lila was so upset she would even eat her treat or drink her hot coco." Thor said.

"I am glad that I could make my daughter happy." Frigga said, then she sat down on a bench watching her two younger children playing with their new friend.

"Mother, what if father finds out?" Thor asked.

"I already know my son." Odin said. When Lila and Loki hear their father's voice they stopped playing and Fen stayed close to Lila.

She knelt down next to Fen and she wraps her arms around him. Lila holds him close then she began crying when Fen sees that his friend is upset he began to lick her face trying to cheer her up.

Loki stood in front of his little sister and Fen, "Father you can't take him away. Mother already said he could stay." He said.

"I know son. I wanted to see how the wolf pup interacts with your sister." Odin said.

"He is really sweet father." Lila said.

"Fen, go to my father." She whispers into his ear. He goes and sits in front of Odin then he began wagging his tail.

"Good boy." Odin said and he pets Fen's head then he walks over to wife. While Lila, Loki and Thor went over to Fen. Frigga and Odin sat on a bench together as they watch their three children run around the garden with Fen until it was time for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Time jump

Age:

Thor is 17

Loki is 15

Lila is 13

Lila and Fen were inseparable they went every where together. Loki watched his sister hanging out with her new friend and he felt a little jealous of Fen who is now an adolescent wolf. Thor walks over to his brother and he sat down next to Loki.

"What's wrong Loki?" Thor asked.

"Nothing." Loki said.

"Loki, I know when you are upset so tell me what's wrong?" Thor asked.

"I'm jealous." Loki said while pointing at Fen and Lila.

"Your jealous of who Loki?" Thor asked.

"Fen." Loki said.

"Why in the name of the Norns are you jealous of Fen?" Thor asked.

"Lila is spending all her time with him. I feel left out and ignored. Invisible too." Loki said.

"Have you talk to our sister about it?" Thor asked.

"No." Loki said.

"Then go and talk to Lila." Thor said.

"Ok." Loki said. He went to his sister.

"Lila, I need to talk to you." Loki said.

"Hi Loki." Lila said and Fen wags his tail happy to see Loki.

"Hi Lila." Loki said and he stands in front of sister.

"I need to talk to you Lila." Loki said again.

"Okay lets go sit down so we can talk. Fen go over and see Thor while Loki and I talk." Lila said. Fen walks over to Thor and he sits beside him.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked curious.

"Lila, you care about Fen more than me." Loki said sadly. She didn't know what to say. She placed her hand on top of Loki's giving a gentle comforting squeeze.

"I felt like I was losing my best friend." Loki said tears welling up in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Lila said feeling awful and tears in her eyes too. Fen sensed that Lila and Loki were both upset so he ran over to them.

"Fen come back here." Thor said. He jumps up and he began licking their faces. That starts to cheer them up.

"Fen, stop." Loki said laughing.

"Down Fen." Lila said. Fen get off of Loki and he sits next to Lila.

"Loki, lets go do something together." She said as she pets Fen's head.

"Really sister, what do you want to do?" Loki asked.

"Of course brother, I missed doing things with you." Lila said.

"Do you want to go on an adventure together?" Loki asked. Lila agrees with her brother, "Where do you want to go and Fen is coming with us." She said.

"I hoped it would just be the two of us going. Since it's been a while." Loki said.

"Alright Loki, it will just be us." Lila said. Loki nods

"Where would you like to go". Both Loki and Lila asked each other.

"Loki, do you want to go on a horse back riding?" Lila asked.

"I think it's a good idea and I think Calder and Kelda would like that too." Loki said and they went to get ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The two siblings met at the royal stable then they mounted Calder and Kelda and rode out the countryside. Loki hoped for an adventure, but nothing to dangerous then the stopped by a lake so they could rest and let the horses drink.

"Lilae, do you want to go swimming?" Loki asked.

"Sure Laowki." Lila said.

"Alright." Loki said and he and Lila dismounted their horses. Then Lila remembered they didn't have swimsuits with them.

"Loki how are we going to go swimming without swimsuits?" Lila asked.

"We could swim in our underwear." Loki said.

What?" we can't." Lila said.

"Why? Thor and I did it when he and I were ten and eight you were only six, but you weren't with us." Loki said.

"Oh, yes, now I remember that, but why wasn't I with you and Thor?" Lila asked.

"Well sister, the reason was that you didn't know how to swim yet." Loki said.

"How are we going to get our swimsuits?" Lila asked.

"I don't know can we just go swimming Lilae its so hot." Loki begged.

"Oh okay Loki." Lila said and they started to remove their clothes, but Lila stood behind a tree. Once Loki was ready he calls out to his sister, "Are you ready Lilae?" He asked.

"I think so, but close your eyes." Lila said.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Just do it! Please Laowki." Lila begged.

"Oh, alright Lilae." Loki said as he did what his sister said for he didn't want to upset her.

"Lila, can I open my eyes now?" He asked.

"Oh, fine go ahead." Lila said so Loki opens his green eyes and he see his sister stand in front of him in her white undergarment dress. He noticed that she looks really small and nervous. Loki walks over to his sister and he took her hand and he led her to the the lake so they could go swimming.

 **A\N:** I hope you all are still enjoying this story. Please read and review. But respectful when you review my any of my stories. Thank you 🐺


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They began swimming around in the water and having fun together Loki began splashing his sister.

"Loki, stop splashing me." Lila said wiping the water off her face.

"Sorry Lilae." Loki said and without warning Lila splashes her brother.

"Lila." Loki said coughing.

"I got you brother." Lila said laughing. Loki got a mischievous grin and disappeared underwater.

"Loki?" Lila asked and she began looking around for her brother.

"Brother, this isn't funny. Where are you?" She asked and she is becoming worried. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her.

"Laowki, please come out. You are scaring me." Lila said and she began crying. Then Loki pops up in front of his sister.

"Boo." He said, but he was about to start laughing, then he saw that his little sister was crying.

"Lilae, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Loki asked.

"Loki, you scared me. Don't you ever do that to me again." Lila snapped.

"Lila, it just a joke." Loki said.

"Well it wasn't funny. I thought I lost you." Lila said and she swam to the shore then she got out and she sat on the bank. Loki follows his sister and sat next to her. Lila just ignores her brother and she looks at the water.

Lilae, please look at me." Loki said. Lila just put her head between her knees still ignoring her brother.

"Come on dear sister, I'm sorry for scaring you. Please forgive me." Loki begs tears streaming down his cheeks. Lila hears that her brother is crying so she decides to forgive him.

"Don't cry Laowki, I forgive you." She said as she hugs her brother.

"Thank you, Lila." Loki said and he hugs his sister back.

"Do you want to swim some more?" He asked.

"No. I want to lay out and let the sun dry me, but you can swim some more if you want brother." Lila said.

"Alright sister." Loki said and he jumped into the lake. He began swimming around and Lila lays on the grass feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. After about an hour Loki gets out and he joins his sister on the grass.

"Lila, what do you want to do next?" Loki asked.

"Can we go ridding dear brother?" Lila asked.

"Of course dear sister." Loki said and they get dressed then they went over horses. Then the two siblings mount Calder and Kelda and they rode off towards the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They entered the forest and they hear birds singing in the trees and then they see small animals like squirrels, mice, shrew, hedgehog, rabbits along with a fox living their lives. Suddenly Loki hears a bear moving through the forest.

"Lila stop." He whispers.

"What's wrong brother?" Lila asked and she stops her horse next to his.

"Lilae, please lower your voice." Loki said quietly.

"Laowki, what's going on?" Lila asked confused.

"Lila, now don't freak out, but there is a bear and he sounds really close by." Loki said and he is also trying not to freak out himself.

"Big brother, what are we going to?" Lila asked nervously.

Well little sister, we are going to turn around very slowly and leave the forest." Loki said.

"Okay." Lila said and Loki can hear that she sounds scared. As they began to leave the bear crosses their path and he stands up on two legs and roars this action spooks Calder and Kelda. The two horses rear and Lila is thrown from her horse and Kelda bolted. Loki get Calder under control, but the bear was back on four legs and he was staring at her. Then the bear turns his attention towards and he began walking towards him.

Lila knew that she had to do something to help her brother so she decided throw rocks at the bear. She picks up a rock and she throws it as hard as she could and the rock hits the bear in the face. This angers the bear and runs at her and hits Lila with his paw knocking her to the ground and he stands over her and roars in her face she screams out in fear. Loki jumps off Calder and he runs towards the bear and he draws his dagger then he jumps on the bears back and he began stabbing him. Finally the falls down died, but Lila get out of the way before the bear lands on her. Loki gets off the bears back and he goes over to check on his sister.

"Lila, are you alright?" He asked as he kneels down next to her. Lila threw her arms around her brother and she began crying into his chest. Loki holds his sister close and he began to rub calming circles on her back, "Shh, there, there Lilae, everything is alright now you are safe." He said his voice chocked with emotion.

"Laowki, can we go home please?" Lila asked.

Alright Lilae, we can go home, but do you want to go and find Kelda before we leave?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I bet Kelda is so scared." Lila said.

"Don't worry we will find her." Loki said.

"But what if can't?" Lila asked.

"We will find her." Loki said and he helps his sister to her feet and he led Lila to Calder where he helps her to mount him. He climbs up behind her. He wraps an arm around his sister and with his other hand he snap the reins to get Calder moving. Loki began looking for his sister's horse, "Kelda, where are you!? He called. Then he feels his younger sister trembling and he also hears that she is crying again. He stops Calder and he dismounts him and he helps Lila down.

"Loki, what are we doing? We have to find Kelda." Lila said.

"We will look for her in a moment, but first we need to talk." Loki said.

"About what big brother?" Lila asked.

"About what is bothering you little sister." Loki said.

"I don't know what you are talking about Loki." Lila said.

"Yes, you do. It's not only about losing Kelda. There is something else bothering you now tell me what it is so I can help you." Loki said.

"I...I thought the bear was going to kill us." Lila said tears streaming down her cheeks. Loki held his sister close and he began comforting her. Then he wipes away her tears his thumb, but the tears kept on streaming down her cheeks. Loki knew that he was going to have to let his little sister cry it out. Finally her tears turn into sniffles.

"Feel better Lilae?" He asked, but she didn't answer for she was sound asleep in his arms. Loki puts Lila on Calder and he quickly mounts his black stallion then he wraps an arm around his sister so she wouldn't fall and he held the reins in his other hand.

He leans forward and whispers in the stallion's ear, "Calder, my faithful friend, help me get my sister home safely and then you and I will come back and search for Kelda." Loki whispers and Calder neighs his approval. Then he snaps the reins which causes Calder to start running.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They finally reached the royal stables and Loki dismounts Calder then he helps his sister off his stallion, but she is still fast asleep. Loki was about to leave the royal stables with his younger sister resting in his arms, but he hears someone calling his name. He turns around to see his older brother Thor standing in front of him with Fen Lila's wolf friend standing next to Thor.

"Loki, do you know what time it is?" Thor asked.

"Um late." Loki said.

"Yes, very late little brother and where is Lila?" Thor asked. Suddenly Fen jumps up on Loki and he began licking Lila's face.

He sees his little sister in their brother's arms, "Lila! Loki, what happened and what did you do?" He snapped. Loki told Thor everything that had happened in the forest.

"Are you alright little brother and is Lila alright?" Thor asked.

"We're okay brother, but Lila cried herself to sleep. She was so scared when the bear came at her and then the bear came at me she is also upset about Kelda running off." Loki said. Fen is still licking Lila's face and her hair is moved out of the way and the two brothers see deep cuts on the side of her face.

"Oh, no, Lila!" Loki cried as tears stream down his cheeks.

Thor became angry, "Loki where is the bear?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I killed the the bear to save our sister life." Loki said.

"Really little brother, it most have been a small bear." Thor said.

"Who cares Thor, we have to get Lila to healing room now." Loki said. Thor carries Lila while Loki follows his siblings.

They entered the healing room and Loki started screaming for Eir.

Prince Loki, what has happened?" Eir asked.

"Eir, Lila is hurt really badly." Loki said.

"Prince Thor, lay your sister on the bed." Eir said. Thor did as he was told and then he steps back to join his little brother. Eir pushes Lila's hair back and she saw deep cuts down her face.

"I need to clean the deep cuts and bandage the cuts before they get infected." Eir said. She began cleaning and bandaging the deep cuts on the side of her. Then she woke up the princess with a vile of smelling salts. Lila's eyes fluttered open and she began looking for her brother Loki.

Loki, brother, where are you?" Lila asked.

Loki ran to his sister and he sat down next to her, "Lilae, I am here. I am right next to you and Thor is here too." He said, but he then noticed that Thor was no longer in the room.

"Damn." Loki thought for he knew that Thor was going to bring their parents to see Lila. He also knew that their father would blame him for what happened to Lila.

"Laowki, my head and face hurts." Lila said as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Loki wraps his arms around his younger sister as he tries to comforts her.

"Well that's understandable my dear." Eir said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Eir said and the King and Queen along with the the crown Prince walk in.

"My baby!" Frigga cried as she ran to her daughter's bedside.

"Loki Odinson, what in the name of the nine realms happened to your sister and I want the truth so don't you dare lie to me young man or so help me." Odin said.

"Father, please don't blame Loki it wasn't his fault." Lila said.

"Lila, why don't you tell me what happened?" Odin asked kindly. Lila told her father the whole story about what happened to her head and face.

"Loki, how could you let your younger sister get hurt like that." Odin snapped.

"Father, I tried to keep her safe I really tried. I'm sorry father." Loki said tears welling up in his green eyes.

"Your older brother would have never let that happen. Why can't you be more like your brother?" Odin asked.

"Odin." Frigga said for she saw that her younger son was hurt by his father words and he is also blaming himself for what happened to his sister.

"Father, Loki told me that he killed the bear to save Lila." Thor said.

"That maybe true, but your sister still got hurt." Odin said.

"Now you listen to me your son is only fifteen years old and he took on a full grown bear to save his little sister." Frigga said. Odin didn't say another word he just walks away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The tears that Loki was trying so hard to hold back began streaming down his cheeks.

"Shh, there, there, my darling, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." Frigga said as she comforts her little boy.

"Your my hero and I think you are really brave." Lila said.

"Mother, why does Father hate me?" Loki asked sadly.

"Loki your father doesn't hate you." Frigga said.

"Then why doesn't he treat me differently?" Loki asked.

"I don't know sweetie, but I know your father loves you in his own way." Frigga said.

"Really mother?" Loki asked.

"Of course my darling." Frigga said. Fen jumps up on Lila's bed and he lays next her.

"My Queen it's time for the princess to get some rest." Eir said.

"Alright Eir, come along my sons." Frigga said and then she calls Fen to come with them, but the young wolf didn't want to leave Lila's side.

"Mother, can Fen stay with me please?" Lila asked.

"Alright sweetheart, Fen can stay now get some sleep and I will come and I check on you later." Frigga said and she kisses her daughter's forehead.

"Thank you, mother." Lila said and she fell asleep. Then Frigga along with her elder son turn to leave, "Get well soon sister." Thor said, but Loki stayed where he was.

"Come on little brother, we have to go." He said.

"But I have to stay with Lila to keep her safe." Loki said. Frigga walks over to her younger son and she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Loki, sweetie, your sister needs to rest, but I promise you that Lila will be alright and besides Fen is with her. You know how how protective he is of her." She said.

"Okay Mother. but can I see Lila later please?" Loki asked.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Frigga said.

"Thank you, Mother." Loki said.

"Loki, you and I have things to do little brother so lets go." Thor said.

"And where are you both off to?" Frigga asked.

"Loki and I have to go and find something. We will be back soon." Thor said.

"Alright, but Thor, I want you to keep a close eye on your brother." Frigga said.

"Of course Mother." Thor said.

"Have a nice time you two." Frigga said.

"And Loki, please try and cheer up sweetheart." She said.

"I'll try mother." Loki said.

"That's my good boy." Frigga said and then she hugs him. Loki hugs his mother back.

"Come on little brother we have to go." Thor said.

"I'm coming Thor." Loki said then he ran to catch up with his older brother, but he turns and waves goodbye to his mother.

Frigga waves at him, "Goodbye my darling." She said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The two brothers enter the royal stables and they mount their horses Haldor and Calder. Then they rode out of the stables. Finally they reach the forest and they began looking for their sister's horse Kelda, but Thor and Loki couldn't find her anywhere. He stops Calder and Thor stops Haldor right next to his brother's horse.

"Loki, why did you stop?" He said.

Loki didn't answer his older brother, but he dismounts Calder and walks away. Thor dismounts Haldor and he follows his little brother. He noticed that his little brother looks upset.

"Loki, what's wrong little brother? Thor asked.

I promised Lila that I would find Kelda for her, but I couldn't. I failed our sister." Loki said sadly.

"Loki, listen to me little brother, you haven't failed Lila you are out here looking for Kelda. Even though you and I can't find her. I am sure our sister will understand that you did your best Thor said.

"I hope you are right Thor." Loki said.

"I know that I am Loki, you and Lila are so close. I know that she won't be mad at you." Thor said.

"Thank you, big brother, I really needed to heard that." Loki said.

"You're welcome little brother, are you ready to go back home?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Thor, I need to tell Lila that I couldn't find Kelda." Loki said.

"Do you want me to come with Loki when you tell Lila about Kelda?" Thor asked.

"No, Thor, this is something I need to do own my own." Loki said as they mount their horses and rode back to the palace.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The two princes rode into the royal stable and they dismounted their horses. Thor went to find his friends while Loki went to see his sister. He knocks on her private healing room door.

"Lila, can I come in please?" Loki asked.

"Come in Loki." Lila said and Loki walks in and he sees his sister sitting up in bed, but her face is still wrapped up and Fen is still sound asleep next to her. She notices that Loki looks upset and worried.

"Loki, what's wrong big brother?" Lila asked.

"Lilae, I am so sorry I couldn't find Kelda for you. Thor came with me and he couldn't even find her." Loki said sadly.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

Laowki, how could I be mad at you. I know you and Thor tried your best to find her." Lila said.

"Thank you, Lilae, you don't know what that means to me to hear you say that." Loki said and he hugs his little sister. Lila hugs her older brother which woke up Fen and he began growling.

"Fen, calm down its only Loki." She said. He calms down then he lays down and goes back to sleep.

"Lila, I am so very sorry that you got hurt. I wish it was me and not you. " Loki said tears welling up in his green eyes.

"Loki, please don't say that ever big brother." Lila begs.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Because it makes me sad." Lila said.

"Please can we talk about something else. Please Laowki." She begs her older brother.

"Sure Lilae, what do you want to talk about?" Loki asked.

"Maybe next time when we go exploring we should take Fen with us." Lila said as she rubs his head.

"Oh, there won't be next time. I never want you to get hurt again or father blaming me for what happened." Loki.

"Loki, you can't treat me like a porcelain doll. Things are going to happen and you can't stop it." Lila said and she sees that her brother and best friend looks worried and upset so she gets up and she wraps her arms around him holding him close.

"Please don't treat me different Laowki." Lila said.

"Fine." Loki said.

"You promise Loki?" Lila asked.

"Yes, I promise Lila." Loki said

"Thank you, brother." She said and she began yawning.

"You should try and get some sleep." He said.

Alright Loki, but will you still stay with me?" Lila asked.

"Of course dear sister." Loki said and with that she fell asleep in her brother's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning Eir walks into Lila's private healing room. She sees that Loki is holding his little sister in his arms and they were both sound asleep. Then she sees that Fen is sleeping on top of the covers.

"Prince Loki, I need you to wake up." She whispers into his ear. Loki's green eyes began to flutter open and he began looking around then he saw the head healer next standing to his sister's bed.

"Eir, I know I'm not suppose to be here, but I had to tell Lila about her horse and she asked me to me to stay. Am I in trouble?" Loki asked.

"No, my sweet little Prince, I am glad you are here." Eir said.

"You are?" Loki asked

"Yes, Prince Loki, I am going to need your help with your sister." Eir said.

"Help with what?"Loki asked confused.

"Well when I wake up your sister. I am going to have to clean her cuts and put fresh bandages on them." Eir said.

"But why do you need me?" Loki asked still confused.

"When I start cleaning her cuts it's going to sting and she will need you to hold her hand because she is going to be in pain so will you help me with your sister?" Eir asked.

"Of course Eir, I would do anything for my little sister." Loki said.

 **"** Thank you, Prince Loki." Eir said and then she began trying to wake Lila up

"Princess Lila, I need you to wake." The head healer said, but Lila didn't wake up.

"You're welcome Eir. Maybe Lila will wake up for me? Loki asked.

"You might be right my sweet Prince." Eir said.

Then Loki began rubbing his sister's shoulders, "Lila, wake up little sister. I need you to wake up." He whispers in her ear.

 **A\N** **: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Chapter 18 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lila's blue-grey eyes began fluttering open and she looks around for her older brother.

"Good morning Loki." She said sleepily as she rubs her eyes.

"Good morning Lila, how are you feeling today little sister?" Loki asked

"Laowki, my head and face still hurts." Lila said.

"Don't worry Lilae, Eir is going to make you feel better." Loki said.

"Your brother is correct my sweet little Princess. Now I need you to hold very still while I change your bandages." Eir said.

"I will try my best Eir." Lila said as she sat up with her her brother next to her.

Loki wraps an arm around his sister then he held her close. Eir began to unwrap Lila's head and face the she pulls the old bandages away from the wounds. Lila flinches in pain so Loki held his sister's hand as he comforts her.

"Just hang on a little while longer Princess. I almost got the last of the bandages off." Eir said. Lila held her breath and she began squeezing her brother's hand she also tried to stay still. Finally Eir removed the bandages from Lila's head and face.

"Eir, how do my sister's cuts look are they healing and please tell me that they aren't going to turn into scars?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Prince Loki, the cuts are healing nicely and I don't believe that your sister's cuts will scar. Now I have to clean re bandages them." Eir said.

"Will it hurt?" Lila asked worriedly.

"Only for a moment." Eir said.

"Are you ready princess?" The head healer asked. Lila really wanted to say no, but she knew that she had to be brave in front of her older brother. No, matter how much it hurts she knew that she couldn't cry in front of Loki. Because he would be brave in front of their elder brother.

"Yes, Eir." Lila said trying to sound brave.

"Alright Princess." Eir said and she began cleaning Lila's cuts with antibacterial soap and water then she washes the soap away. After that she dries her face with a cloth. The Eir puts antibacterial ointment on her cuts and then she wraps clean bandages around her face and head recovering the cuts.

During all of that Lila tries hard not to flinch or whimper in pain for she wanted to be brave like her brother, but she she couldn't help flinching a little and tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"It's all over Lilae, please don't cry little sister." Loki said as he wipes away her tears.

 **A/N: Chapter 19 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lila snuggles next to her brother and she rested her head on his chest, "I'm sorry Loki." She said as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why are you sorry Lilae? You do nothing wrong." Loki said.

"I tried to stay brave, but I broke down crying. I'm sorry big brother." Lila said.

"It's alright little sister." Loki said.

"No, it's not alright. You wouldn't crying in front of Thor." Lila said.

"Lila, that is not true little sister. I have cried in front of our brother a bunch of times." Loki said.

"Really when was that Loki?" Lila asked.

"It was the time when you and I were in the training field. Thor was fifteen I was thirteen and you dear sister were only eleven." Loki said.

"Now I remember, but what I can't remember is why you were crying." Lila said.

Loki took a deep calming breath for he knew that he was going to have to tell her the truth. Then he told his sister why he was crying when they where on the training field. After he finished his story he broke now crying even though it had been three years since it happened it still broke his heart to think about how close he came to nearly killing his younger sister. Seeing her brother crying Lila knew that she had to comfort him and also tell him that it wasn't his fault.

"Loki, listen to me brother, it was accident. I know you would never hurt me." Lila said as she hugs him. Hearing that his sister doesn't blame him for what happened three years ago made him feel a little bit better.

"Thank you, Lilae." Loki said as he hugs his little sister sister back.

"You're welcome Laowki, do you feel better big brother?" Lila asked.

"Yes, Lila, thank you little sister. Does that mean you forgive me?" Loki asked.

"Of course I do Loki, I love you." Lila said and she kisses his forehead.

"Thank you, Lila and I love you too." Loki said and then he uses his magic to heal her face completely.

 **A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I am sorry that it has took me so long to update this story. I was going through I little bit of a writer's block hopefully it is gone. Please read and review. Chapter 20 is coming soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You're welcome Loki." Lila said.

"Let's get these bandages off so I can see if magic truly healed you." Loki said and he began to unwrap his sister's face. Praying to the Norns that her face wouldn't be scarred to remind him and everyone that he failure to protect her from the bear.

Lila noticed that her older brother is no longer looking at her and she also sees that his eyes are closed, "Loki, are you alright brother?" She asked.

"Lilae, I am afraid." Loki said still not looking at his sister.

"Loki, why are you afraid and why won't you look at me?" Lila asked.

"Well Lila, I am afraid that when I look at your face that I will see scars on your face and it will remind me of how I failed to protect you." Loki said.

"Oh, Laowki, just look at me brother. I am sure everything is alright." Lila said.

"I wish I could believe that sister." Loki said.

"Do you trust me brother?" Lila asked.

"Of course I trust you sister, but I am still afraid of what I will see." Loki said. Hearing this Lila let's go of her brother and she creates a mirror then she looks into the mirror. She saw that her face is completely healed.

Lila puts the mirror and she through her arms around her brother again and this time she made him look at her.

"Lila, your face is healed completely oh, thank the Norns now I don't feel like a complete failure." Loki said and he hugs her back.

"Loki, you are not a failure in my eyes. Do you want to go and find Thor so we can go on another adventure together?" Lila asked.

"I'm not sure Lilae, I just not want you to get hurt again." Loki said.

"Don't worry Laowki, I won't get hurt again. I promise." Lila said.

"Alright sister maybe later okay." Loki said

"Okay brother." Lila said and then they left her private healing room.

 **A/N: Loki's younger sister here, I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Chapter 21 is coming soon. I hope my writer's block is gone. Please read and review :) I am no longer working at my second job. It wasn't the right place for me. So I will be updating a lot. I hope you guys are having a great day :)**


End file.
